1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way valve that switches a flow through state of a fluid by movement of a valve body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a two-way valve has been known in which a flow passage through which a pressure fluid flows is formed in a body, and by seating and unseating of a valve body with respect to a seat provided in the flow passage, the flow through state of the pressure fluid in the flow passage can be switched.
A two-way valve of this type, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-045908, in which a cylinder and a cylinder cover are disposed on an upper part of a main body having a flow passage therein, and an outer edge of a diaphragm constituting a diaphragm valve is sandwiched and gripped between the main body and the cylinder. Additionally, a pin is inserted and connected to the center of the upper surface of the diaphragm, an upper part of the pin is connected to a compressor, and the compressor is connected to a lower end of a spindle through a compressor suspender, whereby upon rotation of the spindle, the diaphragm is displaced vertically in a flexing manner.
Further, a two-way valve disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-184947 is equipped with a main body including a flow passage therein, a bonnet connected to an upper part of the main body, and a piston disposed displaceably in a cylinder chamber of the bonnet. A compressor is connected to a lower end of a spindle, which is connected to the piston, and a diaphragm is installed on a lower surface of the compressor. In addition, in the event that the diaphragm valve including a diaphragm is to be opened, the piston is raised by a spring disposed in the cylinder chamber, and the spindle and the diaphragm are raised together therewith. Conversely, in the case that the diaphragm is to be placed in a valve-closed state, the piston is pressed downward by supplying a pressure fluid to the cylinder chamber, the diaphragm is lowered, and the diaphragm valve is seated with respect to a valve seat in the main body.